


Losing Myself

by Luis_Calzoncit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luis_Calzoncit/pseuds/Luis_Calzoncit
Summary: Lucas might need something more than dancing.





	Losing Myself

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! Hi! Today is my birthday, lol

He just had a shit week.

Biochemical Engineering was a bitch. Every professor was absolutely convinced that their class was the single most important one in the entire syllabus, that their assignments were the only ones that mattered and that their students apparently have found a way to squeeze 8 extra hours to their day. The information that was feed to his brain was moving so fast that he felt like he had a chaotic galaxy in there, with stars burning everything they contacted and planets crashing with satellites and creating debris that floated without meaning or context.

But he could handle it. Lucas fucking Lallemant was made to affront difficulties. And he would defeat them. He would someday be succesful, he damned was going to be. He just needed a release.

The first time he went with Imane to the Youth Center he was mesmerized by Sofianne's dancing. Sure, the guy was attractive and his smile could easily light up Paris entirely, but it wasn't about that. He just saw the movement, the way his body reacted and mirrored the beats of the music, the focus, it was intense, but it seemed...freeing.

Lucas returned every time he could to the Youth Center and for some hours he could finally shut the chaos in his mind and just gave up his body to the music. He tried everything, hip hop, break dance, waacking, locking, popping, vogue, jazz, reggaeton...it didn't matter. If he was good or not was irrelevant. He loved feeling his body twist and turn, jump, fell to the floor, the sweat on his body, the exhaustion at the end of the day. He could finally sleep without any trouble in years.

It turned out he was good. 

Currently, he was outside a nightclub, smoking a cigarrete and waiting for his friends, who were pre-partying at Emma's house. He kindly refused to go, as Chloé was surely going to be in there and he didn't need that this week. He just wanted to dance.

Apparently this place was the "hot spot" of Paris lately, according to Daphné. As if she really knew about popular places, regardless, this clubs only lasted a few months as they faded quickly to...

His breathing stopped. He couldn't understand why time had turned so slow so suddenly, why the banging noise of the crowd and the music was only a slight buzz and why those eyes were looking at him so intensely as if to pierce his soul.

For what seemed an eternity but also only a few seconds all he could see was grey, the color of the sky when an angry storm is approaching, Lucas could almost feel the cold wind in this summer night around him, he could see the clouds in those eyes and listen to the thunder in his ears...he got chills, he felt the hair on the back of his head rising and his nipples hardening. 

"Lucas!" 

Manon removed him from his haze, a vision in her golden dress that accentuated her dark hair and her tanned summer skin. The gray eyes were gone as suddenly as they appeared and were now lost in the crowd that entered the club.

His friends hugged him and he decided he was now much more interested in how this night would turn out, while they all entered "Polaris".

Lucas loved darkness. When he was a kid, he was petrified of it, it paralyzed him. It was on the darkest hours of the night, when the demons attacked her poor, fragile mother. He was woken by agonizing screams that pierced his little heart, and left him sweating and trembling, running to his parent's room, believing the demons were going to steal away his perfect, loveable parents from him. When he grew older, his pappa explained to him that the demons that terrorized his mother were inside her head, and she was seeking help to overcome them, and that they both had to be brave for her. They had to protect her at all costs. When his father collapsed in his office, victim of his own faulty heart he left Lucas and his mother with mounts and mounts of money and broken hearts, and demons in the dark. 

Lucas ran away barely a month after, sleeping in dark parks and dark basements until the guilt and the words of his father made him come back. He had to be brave. That was the day that darkness became his best friend, as without it he could never be brave. 

The club was cold, and dark of course, illuminated by neon lights and the reflection of them in the shiny dresses, white garments and the glasses and bottles around them.

"Lucas! You have to try this!" Basile shouted. "It is this drink and they say it's hardcore, it's called What Happened Yesterday" he said while handling him a bright blue drink.

Lucas snickered, the names of drinks were always ridiculous.

"That's not funny at all" Manon answered.

Shit. Lucas just shugged down the drink, ignoring the amazed look Basile gave him and walked to the dancefloor.

The place was already packed and the music was loud, that damned drink was really strong and Yann order beers for everyone. 

When he felt properly tipsy, he started dancing for real.  
He saw the golden reflection on Manon's dress, the heavy make up on Emma'ss eyes, the silly suit on Arthur and the bright green hair of Alexia, he was home, his adrenaline was on a high and he danced, sang and jumped until the air was hot and suffocating and his friends made a circle around him and cheer for him to show his skills, as the song now playing was used in a choreography made by him weeks ago, even Daphné had learned the steps, people were watching them and the DJ gifted them with a bottle of vodka. Alexia gave shots to everyone and Lucas felt like they were the kings and queens of the place.

Then Chloé was in front of him.

Chloé. Sweet, innocent Chloé. Fuck. She never gave up, always following him, even when he made it clear that he was not interested in any human with two X chromosomes. Apparently she felt like she was an exception, and she was, once, or maybe two times, in very similar situations when Lucas was on such a high, and so drunk that he ended in bed with her.

Her body was soft and elastic, her chest was small and delicate, and her legs were long and graceful, and eager to open to him. Both times he regretted it and told her that he wasn't interested but she just shrugged and left. 

She started grinding on him and he wasn't sure of what to do so he kept dancing, feeling her body, dressed in a grey shirt dress that barely covered her ass and black tights against his crotch. He was almost drunk, and slightly aroused and she knew it, if he could interpret correctly that smile. 

But then Lucas saw them again.

Those gray eyes on him. And he looked the man they belonged to. He was beautiful, tall and slender, with porcelain skin and wild bronze hair and he was looking Lucas in the eyes. Next to him there was an even taller man with dark skin and a gorgeous woman with icy blue eyes and an expression on her face...like there was shit under her nose.

He smirked.

Lucas sobered.

The guy danced like a baby giraffe but that was irrelevant, Lucas felt the storm again as he didn't remove his gaze from Lucas. 

And then the annoyed girl demanded his attention and Lucas was not having it. If he wanted a show, Lucas would gladly provide. He started dancing with Chloé, grabbing her, turning her and getting her close, still looking at him. 

When the girl realized what was distracting his dance partner from her she grabbed his face and started kissing him, he seemed startled but he kissed her, and Lucas felt a burn in his stomach.

"Arthur!" 

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What!?"

"Just do it, I'm trying to prove something, you owe me."

It was true, as he had helped Arthur give a lesson to his biphobic ex girlfriend barely a month ago.

"...Ok"

When he kissed Arthur, he searched for those gray eyes, but they were not longer a storm, they were a full on hurricane.

The guy walked towards Lucas as Chloé left, furious.

Lucas walked towards gray eyes and felt like the crowd was opening for him like he was Moses in the sea.

When he was in front of the guy he just told him, in a soft, melodic voice:

"I like how you dance"

Lucas smiled

"I like your eyes."

The guy laughed and asked him

"Wanna dance with me?"

And Lucas thought that for those eyes, he would be fighting storms and darkness.


End file.
